The Door on the Set
by Manwathiel Melda
Summary: On the set of Prince Caspian, Susan has fallen in love. I, Ellethana, am trying to stop her, and Aragorn and Arwen eventually show. What happens next? A short story


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, except for myself.

The Door on the Set

"No! You should not be here!" I yelled at her. It was true. Susan was not supposed to be in the battle. Why did she join when she hated killing things? That was what the books all said. "Go back with your sister!"

"But I love him! He's so cute!" Susan said.

"But you're not supposed to fall in love with him anyways! You don't even meet each other until after the battle!" I said. "Besides, he gets married later."

"He does?" she said, very surprised.

"Of course he does. That's how he has a son Rilian!" I replied. This was true. Prince Caspian married the Star's Daughter in _Voyage of the _Dawn Treader, after meeting her at the World's End.

Susan was angry that I tried to save the movie, _Prince Caspian_. But someone had to stop her and Caspian from falling in love.

"Listen to her, Susan. Battles are not for girls to fight in," a voice said from behind. "Something could go terribly wrong, like it did for Éowyn." Both Susan and I turned around. Susan gasped, for in front of us stood a man who was more kingly that anyone we had ever seen before.

"Aragorn," I whispered softly. Éowyn had fought in a battle and gotten badly hurt. Fortunately, Aragorn was able to heal her, and she survived. Aragorn was a human king from Middle Earth, but how he got to Narnia was a mystery. "Why are you here, mellon-nin?"

"Hello, Ellethana," he said, for that was my name. "I was looking for Arwen, since she had disappeared. Ada Elrond sent me."

"Oh, well, I haven't seen her," I replied.

"That's okay. By the way," he said, looking around, "where am I?"

"This is Narnia," I said. "A land kind of like Middle Earth, but with talking animals. And dwarves. There's Trumkin now."

"Susan, you're needed on set," Trumkin said, coming over to us.

"Oh, alright. Is Caspian there?" Susan asked, her eyes glowing.

"Of course he is. What do you expect? This is his movie after all," Trumkin replied. I rolled my eyes. Obviously what I said to Susan earlier had no affect whatsoever on her.

"Who's Caspian?" Arwen asked, coming up behind us. She poked Aragorn in the side.

"Arwen!" he yelled, jumping slightly. "Lord Elrond has been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry," she replied, grinning mischievously at him. "But really, who's Caspian?"

"Caspian is the boy who should be King of this country. But his evil uncle is trying to kill him, because his uncle wants his son to be the king. So now Caspian and all the Narnians are fighting against the evil humans to try and get rid of them forever. And if the do, Caspian will be king, just like he should," I explained.

"Oh. That makes sense," Arwen replied. Aragorn was silent, and I knew he was thinking of his own journey to becoming king. It had been hard for him, for he had to defeat Sauron before he could reclaim the throne of Gondor. They also had to destroy the One Ring that had been forged in the fires of Mount Doom, by Sauron himself.

"That must be really hard for him. Why is Caspian's father not king?" Aragorn said, his voice thoughtful.

"King Caspian IX was murdered by his younger brother Miraz. Then Miraz became king," I said.

"So now he has to reclaim the throne of Narnia, just like you had to reclaim the throne of Gondor, Aragorn," Arwen said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Arwen, I never did get to ask you, but where did you come from? Your father has been looking for you for days!" Aragorn said, obviously annoyed.

"I was over talking to Edmund," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. Aragorn glared at her. "What?" she asked.

"In case you forgot, Arwen, you're already married," he said.

"I know. Besides, he's way too young. But he is kind of cute," Arwen said, a little grin on her face. Aragorn just glared.

"I don't mean to interrupt," I said. "But shouldn't you two be getting back to Middle Earth? It's getting kind of late, after all."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Arwen said. "Besides, Ada will no doubt be really angry with me for disappearing like that."

"Yeah, and I have something going on tomorrow that I can't miss," Aragorn said. He turned to leave. "Uh, just wondering, how do we get back to Middle Earth?"

"There should be a blue door on set in the castle, go through that, and you should find yourselves back in Minas Tirith," I replied.

"Thanks!" they said as they walked off together, holding hands. I turned towards the set.

"SUSAN!" I yelled. "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" She was about to kiss Prince Caspian.


End file.
